Kimono
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: Dan satu tamparan didaratkan pada Jenderal Uzumaki dengan lepitan air mata Nona Hyuuga. * A next-generation fic situated on the ancient ages. R&R, please? *mainSASUSAKU* UPDATED CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

Gaun yang aku kenakan sebenarnya berupa kimono. Kain tebal berlapis berwarna putih itu menutupi badanku yang kurus. Tidak ada aksen atau hiasan apapun di pakaian mewah itu, hanya ukiran timbul bunga sakura yang berbeda satu-dua gradasi lebih tua dari putihnya dasar kain. Obinya membuatku sesak, baik karena berat maupun ikatannya yang kencang. Para pelayan sesepuh yang rata-rata bertubuh pendek mengitari tempat aku berdiri. Beberapa menyisir bagian belakang gaun yang mengekor panjang, beberapa meluruskan lipatan pada obi, dan beberapa memegangi nampan yang berisi sisir, minyak pewangi, kipas, dan alat-alat lain yang harganya bisa untuk membeli tanah dengan satuan bidang yang besar di desa kecil yang aku lihat saat berada di perjalanan menuju Iwagakure.

Cermin di hadapanku cukup besar untuk memuat pantulan diriku dan pelayan-pelayan pendek tadi. Aku melihat sosok yang sudah aku lihat seumur hidup; cukup untuk membuatku mengenalinya. Tapi hari ini, aku tidak melihat apa yang cermin pantulkan, tidak melihat sosok yang selalu menatapku balik selama ini. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan dandanan pucat, berkimono yang membuat badannya terlihat berisi, dan rambut merah muda mencolok. Matanya menyala hijau, tapi semburat kantung mata tanda lelah terlihat samar di bawah sepasang indra pelihat itu. Ekspresinya tidak sesuai dengan kecerahan yang bedak dan polesan warna niatkan tampil di wajahnya. Semua terlihat datar. Semua terlihat sepi.

"Yang Mulia, silahkan anda memilih minyak pewangi yang akan anda kenakan," seorang pelayan yang terlihat sangat tua menyodorkan nampan yang penuh dengan dupa-dupa kecil padaku. Kepala nenek pendek itu tertunduk kala aku melihat apa yang ia bawa.

"Kayu manis," aku berkata pelan namun penuh kepastian. "Dan jangan tinggalkan noda di pakaianku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," ia menaruh nampan tadi di sebuah meja kecil, mulai membuka ujung kecil di sekeliling dupa dengan kayu manis yang mencuat di atasnya. Aku menarik nafas, nenek pendek itu mengitari aku dengan dupa di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya menyapukan asap putih ke badanku yang terlapis kimono. Wangi kayu manis yang masih segar merasuk ke hidungku dan menjalar perlahan membiasakan.

Suara gong terdengar.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Muda Uchiha datang...!," satu suara berseru seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan bila ada sesama tempatku; kadang lebih rendah atau malah di atasku; datang.

Aku berbalik ke arah pintu besar berwarna merah di ruangan itu.

Beberapa pelayan dan prajurit masuk terlebih dahulu, berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku tahu beberapa dari mereka sudah bekerja dan mengabdikan hidupnya lebih lama dibandingkan aku mulai tinggal di istana besar ini. Tapi tidak satupun dari 'orang kecil' itu diketahui dengan jelas keberadaannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Ratu," satu pemuda berdiri dengan gagah di tengah penjagaan pelayan dan prajurit itu. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun yang memiliki postur tubuh tegak. Seorang pewaris tunggal dari kejayaan istana ini. Seorang raja kelak. Dengan rambut selegam milik ayahnya, dan mata sehijau milikku. Ia membungkuk lalu tegak kembali, pakaian kerajaannya membuat ia terlihat tua.

Aku menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah siap di bagian barat istana. Beliau memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput Yang Mulia," sang pangeran menjelaskan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan seorang ratu dengan begitu banyak 'orang asing' sedang mengelilinginya.

"Kalian boleh pergi, aku ingin bicara dengan Pangeran Muda," perintahku seraya menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh pelayan dan prajurit yang ada di ruangan itu.

Para bawahan segera berlutut, dan dengan kepala tertunduk, satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika pintu berhias tirai giok itu tertutup, aku melangkah duduk di kursi kebesaranku.

"Apa ayahmu masih marah?," aku bertanya pada anak yang lahir dari rahimku belasan tahun yang lalu itu; sang Pangeran Muda.

"Aku tidak tahu, bu....," jawabnya menggeleng. "Ayah aneh belakangan ini..."

Hanya bila kami sedang berdua saja ia berani bicara 'sesantai' itu. Memanggilku ibu dan mengobrol hal-hal yang wajar. Hal-hal seperti masalah pada keluarga 'kecil' kami, atau bagaimana seperti saat ia memenangkan lomba berburu kijang mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri. Saat itu ia hanya bocah berusia enam belas tahun. Ia melonjak mengumumkannya padaku. Senang.

Tanganku meraih kipas di nampan pada meja sebelah. Membuka, dan menggerakannya pelan untuk mendapat sedikit hiliran angin. "Aku tahu...," ujarku pelan. "Ayahmu sedang lelah, nak..."

"Sebenarnya kapan aku bisa menggantikan ayah??," tanya Pangeran Muda tidak sabar.

Aku berhenti mengipas dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan pernah kau berani bertanya hal itu kala ayahmu ada di sekitar."

Anakku memelankan suara. "Maaf, bu..."

Setelah satu helaan nafas, aku memutar pandangan ke sebuah gulungan yang terbuka di dinding. Semua raja yang pernah memimpin. Semua Uchiha yang terhormat. Ada nama ayah dan kakek suamiku di sana. Mengikuti sesudahnya, nama Uchiha Sasuke; ayah Pangeran Muda. Lalu beberapa nama yang aku tidak lekatkan pada memoriku yang penuh dengan tatakrama kenegaraan, kelak aku tahu kalau itu adalah pahlawan yang menggantikan raja yang tidak memiliki penerus laki-laki untuk tahtanya.

"Masih terhitung beberapa panen sampai Menteri Kenegaraan Nara menuliskan Uchiha Ryuuzaki di gulungan," aku berkata dan menunjuk bagian yang kosong dari gulungan dengan kipas yang tertutup.

"Tapi, bu..-"

"Lagipula tiga syarat utama untuk naik tahta belum kau penuhi," kataku memotong rengekannya. "Tiga syarat berupa-"

"Susunan menteri yang akan membantuku yang sudah disetujui ayah, keberhasilan dalam perang yang menentukan nasib negara, dan...," perkataan anakku Ryuu memelan di akhir.

"Dan apa?," tanyaku menatapnya.

"...dan seorang pendamping yang kelak menjadi penerus ibu..."

**-**

**-**

**A Naruto romance/drama serial fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**KIMONO**

**WARNING**

**AU**

**OOC**

**OC**

**Summary:**

**"Susunan menteri yang akan membantuku yang sudah disetujui ayah, keberhasilan dalam perang yang menentukan nasib negara, dan seorang pendamping yang kelak menjadi penerus ibu..." ** A next-generation fic situated on the ancient ages. R&R, please?**

**-**

**-**

"Yang Mulia Ratu datang...!"

Kutarik bahuku sampai membentuk tegak, mengulang segala doa yang sedari tadi kulantunkan pelan di dalam hati, menaikan daguku pada batas kewibawaan, dan menatap langit cerah yang berakhir di suatu garis cakrawala di ujung sana ketika pintu dibuka. Aku melihat para rakyat yang serempak menunduk dan memberi salam penghormatan. Kupalingkan pandanganku, dan segera terlihat punggung dari seseorang yang sangat aku cinta; dengan atau tanpa sarkasme di dalam pernyataannya. Aku berjalan dengan berbelas pengawal mengikutiku. Mereka membentuk formasi yang membuatku 'aman'. Pada langkah terakhir, aku berhenti di belakang tempat orang-yang-aku-cinta berdiri.

"Tunduk pada matahari, rakyatku terlindung...!," Uchiha Sasuke, sang raja, berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Panjang umur Raja Uchiha...!," terdengar gema balasan dari orang-orang yang berdiri dan menunduk lagi jauh di bawah altar tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

"Aku tunduk di bawah kuasa leluhurku, hormati mereka yang diam di tanah kuil, menarik garisan takdir yang sopan dan membimbing baik...," suamiku, cinta semasa hidupku, ayah dari anakku, melafalkan pembukaan umum dengan tegas. Dengan ekspresi yang berhasil membuat berjuta kepala kecil di sana tertunduk.

Aku menatap lurus. Memerhatikan awan yang bergerak lambat. Bayangan hitam sudah mulai menjalar, lahir dari pelupuk mataku yang kini pasti sudah pucat. Aku menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamku. Menyadarkan diri sendiri akan situasi yang hanya memperbolehkanku bersikap sebagai seorang Ratu Adil.

Sebenarnya apa yang aku pertahankan di sini...? Sebuah potongan-potongan masa lalu seperti bermain dengan kurang ajar di dalam kepala ini. Menggoda untuk membuatku mengingat masa lalu. Kala seorang yang kini sedang menyampaikan kata-kata bijak bagi ribuan orang yang dipimpinnya menarik lenganku, mengajakku kabur ke sebuah taman bunga. Kami berusia 17 tahun saat itu. Dan di bawah pohon evergreen kami menghancurkan larangan sakral atas bertemunya kedua bibir halus kerajaan.

Demi Para Leluhur, aku seharusnya fokus pada Kata Bijak.

"...dan Putra Mahkota akan menyelesaikan tugasnya saat panen musim panas kelak," sang raja menoleh ke arah putraku; yang membalas dengan tundukan tanda menghormati pada ayahnya.

Ketika pandangan sang raja kembali pada rakyatnya, aku melirik pelan melihat darah dagingku. Di sana ia mencari. Pandangannya lari dari kewajiban, dan menelaah barisan Gadis Kehormatan.

Uzumaki Sora.

Mungkin larangan yang dulu aku langgar akan terulang lagi.

Suara terakhir yang aku dengar adalah teriakan panik, "Yang Mulia!"

-

-

-

"Ibu...?"

Kerjap mataku masih belum bisa mengalahkan lingkaran blur yang mengganggu pandangan.

"Ibu?? Ini aku...," suara pelan Ryuu membuat serpihan kesadaranku kembali perlahan.

Ah, Kata Bijak. Aku pasti tumbang. Dan setelah ini, akan ada berjam-jam pengasingan dan penulisan kitab lama di Rumah Anggrek di sayap kanan istana. Atau tundukan di Kuil yang sebenarnya tidak akan menambah baik keadaanku sekarang. Sederhana, sebagai hukuman itu yang mereka akan bilang. Dan aku akan menurut walau tahu bisa melawan.

"Ryuu...?," sahutku pelan, hanya untuk menghilangkan kerut khawatir itu dari wajah anakku.

"Ibu...! Ayah! Ibu sudah sadar!," Ryuu setengah berteriak ke arah bayangan di balik pintu.

Dan sosok yang selalu membuat sayup udara di ruangan menjadi pekat dan lega di saat yang bersamaan itu muncul tergesa.

"Sakura!," sang raja yang beberapa bulir pasir lalu terlihat angkuh itu kini terlihat gelisah.

Ryuu membantuku duduk bersandar pada kayu yang menjadi pondasi tumpukan kain halus berupa alas tidur tempatku berada. Sasuke, kali ini berdiri pada posisinya sebagai suami, duduk di sebelahku sesaat setelah Ryuu bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

"Keluarlah," Sasuke memerintah Ryuu tanpa menatapnya. Aku sempat melihat Ryuu yang pergi dengan ragu dari ujung penglihatanku. Kadang Sasuke memang berlebihan.

"Sebaiknya kau punya penjelasan yang sangat baik untuk ini," Sasuke meraih sutra setengah basah yang terletak di sisi mangkuk berisi air. Mengusapnya pelan pada wajahku, merambatkan rasa sejuk. Entah karena dinginnya air yang meresap di kain sutra itu, atau murni karena aku begitu merindukan sentuhan tangan dari seorang suami.

"Aku melatih selir kemarin...," ujarku pelan, mencoba meraih kain yang kini ada di keningku, aku ingin mengusap sendiri peluhku. Aku tidak ingin rasa ketagihan akan usap lembut itu lahir kembali. Membuatku berbalik menjadi wanita lemah yang hanya ingin duduk diangin manja. Dan Sasuke menghalangi usahaku.

"Lagi?!," air muka Sasuke segera berubah. Nuansa sejuk itu hilang dari wajahku.

Aku menatapnya. "Ya...," jawabku berani, "...seperti apa yang sudah ditugaskan padaku."

"Aku tidak pernah setuju akan hal itu," Sasuke menaruh kain kembali pada mangkuk di meja keemasan di samping tempat tidurku. "Selir dan hal semacamnya."

"Kau mengerti situasiku, Sasuke-kun..."

"Kau tidak berada dalam situasi apapun Uchiha Sakura!," hentak Sasuke seraya berdiri. "Akan kuperintahkan semua selir itu pergi dari istana!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas. "Apa kau ingin mempercepat waktuku...?," tanyaku pelan.

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Tapi aku sudah hidup begitu lama dengannya. Begitu mengerti ia. Sudah terlanjur mengetahui bagaimana ia saat gentar atau tegar, dan membuat ia bahkan tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan itu.

"Jangan hidup dalam kabut mimpi...," aku berujar, "...dan jangan hidup pada garis perak semu yang terlalu lurus."

Dalam keheningan aku mendengar deru nafas Sasuke. Pertanda ia sedang menahan luapan yang menyesakkan pada kenyataannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantimu, Sakura," desisnya.

"Memang tidak," aku berkata. "Aku hanya aku, tidak pernah dan tidak akan ada aku yang lain. Setidaknya tidak di kehidupan yang ini."

Uchiha Sasuke. Raja dari negara berpelindung matahari api yang terkenal akan wibawanya yang sealami riak pada sungai yang merayap menginduk laut dan menyamudera. Seorang pemimpin. Seorang yang menjadi pemenuh bagian kosong di hidupku. Petarung kuat. Pelindung yang selalu aku harapkan datang saat di mana kelemahan begitu kuat meraja. Kini ia terdiam, ia menatapku. Ada rasa marah di sana. Rasa ingin menyangkal perkataanku, menambahkan sanggahan yang menyudutkan. Dan ada suatu ketidakpercayaan.

Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang tidak mengenali sosok berkimono putih ini.

"Tidak akan ada selir. Tidak lagi," Sasuke berkata seraya berlalu dengan langkah cepat menjauhi pintu ruangan.

-

-

-

Kehancuran.

Hanya itu kata yang ada di benakku untuk menggambarkan keadaan setahun yang lalu. Ketika tabib istana; yang sudah sangat dipercaya selama beberapa generasi; memberitahukan aku mengidap sesuatu kesakit yang membuat aku harus berjauhan dari suamiku.

Secara intim.

Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya kutukan ini. Tabib bilang, aku luput dari pandangan Dewa Kebahagiaan. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

Dari sini, akan terjadi berbagai hal. Rumpun-rumpun membentuk di benak, dan tidak ada satupun yang baik. Aku tahu benar peraturan istana, aku menghafalnya dengan hati. Kini aku tidak bisa menyentuh suamiku sendiri. Untuk berada menjadi satu kesatuan hanyalah mimpi sekarang. Dan seperti mimpi dengan rantai yang mengikat cermin agar sadar akan kesalahan, aku memikirkannya.

Peraturan soal selir.

Satu yang ditakutkan seluruh pendamping raja. Peraturan yang jelas mengancam kedudukan. Di mana akan ada para wanita dari klan terpilih datang pada musim dingin. Lengkap dengan kimono-kimono cantik yang sebenarnya sulit menyeimbangi wajah masing-masing mereka yang rupawan. Bibir ranum yang siap menjadi peluncur kalimat cerdas pengisi pertanyaan menteri negara yang akan mengetes mereka. Rasa saing yang tinggi, dengan pertaruhan nama klan dan satu tempat di istana yang diimpikan tiap gadis. Tempat yang sempat aku duduki dengan rasa tenang dan tanpa ancaman. Sekarang akan kubagi. Suka tidak suka.

Diri-diri terpilih itu akan menjadi pendamping raja, setidaknya sampai Pangeran Muda menjabat tahta dan mengukuhkan aku. Menyentuh apa yang tadinya aku sumpahkan tidak tersentuh. Memberi apa yang tidak lagi bisa kuberi. Dan adanya suatu kesempatan melahirkan apa yang kelak menjadi ancaman pula bagi keturunanku. Tidak henti, bahkan semakin memburamkan. Layangan paranoid yang berbentuk pengkhianatan tidak resmi dari seorang pendamping hidup menjadi hal yang muncul kala seseorang berkata 'mimpi buruk' di hadapanku. Hal yang aku selalu mohon agar tidak terjadi, tetapi sangatlah mungkin berubah nyata.

Dengan rambut yang tergerai dan kimono tipis untuk tidur, aku menatap keluar jendela. Angin berhembus pelan menusuk. Angin musim dingin, angin yang aku benci sejak setahun yang lalu. Di halaman yang sebagian tertutup air beku tipis-tipis itu aku melihat sesosok wanita dengan mata terindah yang bisa membuat iri lahir di dadaku.

Ancaman cantik yang aku tangguhkan untuk posisi Hikari-Sama; ratu dengan kelembutan dalam tingkah laku.

Dengan rambut panjang sehitam legamnya malam, kulit pucat yang menggambarkan keaslian seorang selir kehormatan, dan mata lavender muda yang sulit aku pahami maknanya.

Diri ancaman pertama datang dari klan Hyuuga.

**-**

**-**

**to be continue**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Muncul Lagi Issue**

**Yak. Setelah mati suri selama beberapa bulan, Yvne balik lagi dengan (sok) tanpa dosa. Berusaha memulai kembali kehidupannya sebagai author yang sempat goyah karena shock melihat perkembangan FFn yang begitu pesat *winkwink*. I am so sorry. Mungkin butuh waktu buat bisa mencapai kualitas nulis yang kaya dulu lagi. Jadi mohon maaf kalo fic 'pembuka' ini ga semantap yang diharapkan. I'm trying to do my best though. Dan untuk fic yang dulu terbengkalai, yaa ga beda jauh ngelesnya sama yang tadi. Ternyata setelah mati suri untuk merefresh otak supaya ga malahirkan fic yang garing dan bertema teenlit yang sedang booming, waktu itu sangat teramat dibutuhkan. Pertama buat membiasakan diri sama atmosfer FFn yang 'berbeda', kedua buat membangun image baru, ketiga buat melanjutkan fic yang masih gantung menggunakan image baru yang masih labil.**

**Buat yang masih 'baru' melihat Yvne di sini salam kenal... :) Dan bagi yang udah kenal, hampura nya, sok teu diwaro ku abdi. Hihihi ;)**

**Akhir kata, Yvne ucapkan terima kasih udah mau baca fic ini... Kritik dan saran sangat diterima dan dinantikan. So...**

**Review, please...? :)**

**Invisible me,  
Yvne**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ia berjalan seperti orang mabuk. Apa yang membuatmu memilihnya?," salah seorang tetua bertanya ketus. Ujung matanya melirik tajam pada sosok Putri Hyuuga.

"Ia tidak ingin menginjak semut yang ada di jalan, Tetua Tsunade...," aku menjelaskan sabar.

Percakapan itu terjadi setahun yang lalu, saat musim dingin berlangsung. Bersamaan dengan datangnya ancaman cantik yang aku tidak bisa benci. Setiap pasang lensa alami milik kerajaan bergerak mengamati dan mengawasi para calon selir kehormatan. Otak yang baik akan mencatat sang anggun, sedang yang picik akan merawat catatan kesalahan yang sudah siap dikeluarkan setiap saat; kalau salah satu dari wanita cantik itu melakukan satu kesandung; dan menjegal mereka dengan mudah.

Aku sendiri memakai kimono dengan aroma pekat lemari di lipatannya. Dupa manapun tidak akan bisa menimpa harum yang satu di antara banyak itu adakan. Kata orang, harumnya terasa dingin dan menusuk dan dalam arti dalam; bukan wewangian murah yang lalu menyiksa indra pencium. Bagiku, harum ini adalah hangat. Adalah sebuah pelukan yang akan mengembalikan kenangan pohon evergreen ke dalam benakku. Membuatku tersenyum di dalamnya. Membuatku merasa terperisai dari perang.

"Hamba mewakili klan Yamanaka. Dan Ino adalah nama hamba," seorang ancaman berkata mantap ketika Tetua Tsunade menanyakan judul hidupnya.

Aku melihatnya dari bawah ke atas. Ia memakai kimono ungu polos. Dan obi yang tinggikan gradasi. Ia memilih pakaian yang sederhana, tapi keminimumannya itu membuat ia mencuatkan pesona tersendiri. Aku melihatnya, berharap Sasuke tidak ada di sini, melihatnya juga, karena selalu ada kesempatan yang berujung sial itu. Rambut pirang. Ah, mungkin karena Bangsa Barat? Pantas saja Tetua Tsunade mencercanya dengan tanya. Beliau pasti ingin membuktikan darah dasar Barat luas yang ada di dalam gadis ini. "Tidak ada gadis keturunan barat yang berhasil masuk istana kecuali aku," katanya angkuh pada satu kesempatan, "dan aku akan memastikan gelar itu terawat baik."

Gadis berikutnya memakai kimono biru tua. Warna yang sangat berani, berani untuk dipakai ke dalam acara selayak ini. Gadis lain akan memakai warna cerah, apa yang gadis ini coba katakan? Ia hampir selalu menunduk dan membuat Tetua Orochimaru menghampirinya untuk memerintahkannya agar mendongak. Setelah Tetua Orochimaru berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya, aku melihat ia gemetar. Aku mengira ia akan meledak, tapi tidak. Ia menarik tangan Tetua Orochimaru, membuat seluruh jiwa di ruangan terkesiap kejut. Ketika mata pucat Tetua Orochimaru seperti sudah akan melompat dari soketnya, gadis yang mewakili klan Hyuuga itu berkata lembut,

"Hamba tidak ingin tuan menginjak binatang kecil di bawah sana..."

-

-

**A Naruto romance/drama serial fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**KIMONO**

**WARNING**

**AU**

**OOC**

**OC**

**Summary:**

**Dan satu tamparan didaratkan pada Jenderal Uzumaki dengan lepitan air mata Nona Hyuuga. A next-generation fic situated on the ancient ages. R&R, please?**

-

-

"Ah.. Selamat malam, Yang Mulia...," Hinata memberi salam sopan.

Aku tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sayap ini sebegitu larut?"

Hinata menatap mataku, memancarkan keindahan detail pucat miliknya. "Aku sedang mencari ilham untuk tugas Tetua Jiraiya pada panen berikutnya, Yang Mulia."

Kepalaku terangguk. "Literatur?"

Hinata menjawab ya dengan pelan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu kuat saat mendapat tugas itu. Tidak mudah, memang...," aku menanggapi. "Tapi kalau boleh memberi sedikit dari yang kau cari sekarang, carilah sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam kesesatan umum."

Hinata menatapku penuh tanya. "Boleh hamba meminta lebih?"

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. "Besok, pada fajar awal, kau pergilah ke desa petani di selatan Konoha. Di sana banyak hal yang bisa disebut luar biasa oleh bangsa kita."

Senyum gadis Hyuuga mengembang lebih. Mungkin ia mengerti? Atau hanya sekadar mengatakan sirat terima kasih?

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Hamba akan coba sesuatu hal yang telah diusul seorang Cantik Abadi..."

Aku memandang wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dan entah dari mana perintah itu melintas di kepalaku.

"Aku akan memerintahkan Jenderal Uzumaki menemanimu."

-

-

_(Normal POV)_

**-Sayap Utara Kerajaan-**

"Sudah siap, Nona Hyuuga?" seorang pria dengan rambut pirang mencolok tersenyum ramah pada gadis di hadapannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang calon selir yang dihormati karena kelembutannya masih menunduk. Ia hanya mengangguk memberi tanda mengiyakan. Tetap, hati lembutnya tidak mengizinkan kaki-kakinya menginjak makhluk kecil yang tidak semua orang perhatikan atau bahkan peduli.

Pria pirang tertawa kecil. "Baik, silahkan Nona Muda."

Pintu ke sebuah kereta tradisional terbuka oleh tangan kekar sang pria. Hyuuga Hinata, menjadi selir yang sedang diperhatikan pada umumnya, naik perlahan dengan keanggunan yang mengalahkan angin musim dingin.

Wajahnya masih menunduk ketika kereta itu mulai bergerak maju.

-

-

**-Kamar Kebesaran-**

Ketika ada masanya bunga sakura mekar, membawa senyum pada anak-anak di negeri Api itu, ada saja beberapa wajah yang muram. Terlipat kusut dan membawa amarah pada tiap lipatannya.

Di sanalah duduk seorang wanita yang terkenal akan kecantikannya, berlapis kimono dengan unsur ukiran kayu berwarna hijau terang melapisi putih yang indah. Sesekali lingkaran-lingkaran yang dibuat oleh ahlinya tumpang tindih menghiasi ujung-ujung kain sutra itu. Sang Ratu, pemimpin wanita yang kini mulai kehilangan personanya.

"Aku sudah dengar, ia tidak sempat memberi beras pada lelaki manapun. Mizuagenya(*) tidak terjual."

"Apa kau buta?!" hentak seorang lagi wanita di ruangan itu. Ia memakai jubah tebal dan panjang dengan tulisan kehormatan di punggungnya-- ia seorang tetua. Jika ada satu tetua yang berani menghentak Sang Ratu, maka seluruh telunjuk akan mengarah pada Tetua Tsunade. Pengasuh, penjaga, serupa kakak dan ibu bagi Sang Ratu masa kecil. "Ia seorang Yamanaka!"

Uchiha Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak semua Yamanaka berakhir di teater atau berkeliling kota mencari Danna-nya."

Tsunade menatap dengan nafas menderu. "Ia seorang geisha, Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal fakta itu."

"Aku akan mengulang perkataanku, ia tidak pernah memjual mizuagenya pada siapapun. Panggilan kerajaan membuatnya berhenti dari hidup masa lalunya." Sakura berujar tegas.

"Apa jaminannya, Sakura?"

Kali ini, Sang Ratu hanya diam memandang mata kecoklatan milik pemberi hidupnya dulu.

"Apa kau adalah sahabatnya ketika ia masih bermain dengan kipasnya?? Apa kau ibunya??" Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Orang-orang yang menyandang gelar itu bahkan belum tentu tahu kenyataan yang ada pada diri Yamanaka Ino...!!!"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk negara ini."

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa?? Negara ini dipimpin oleh seorang penghibur?! Itu yang terbaik?!"

Rambut merah muda itu sedikit begemerincing karena tolehan cepat.

"Aku tahu yang terbaik adalah memberi pemimpin negara ini pendamping yang tepat."

Dan untuk kali ini, Tsunade diam.

-

-

**-Daerah Selatan Konoha-**

"Dan di ujung sana, dapat anda lihat perbatasan negara," Jenderal Uzumaki menunjuk dengan santai.

Wanita yang kita selalu segankan sebagai benalu hanya melihat tanpa memberi tanggapan sehelai apa.

Jenderal Uzumaki berusaha peluh tidak berhela lelah. Ia hanya memperhatikan kaki-kaki Nona Hyuuga yang beraliran corat-coret anak satuan usia tekuni Kanji. 'Aneh,' pikir Sang Jenderal lancang, 'Sakura pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa harus aku yang mengantar wanita ini.'

"Jenderal...," sebuah suara kecil membuat buah pikir curiga sederhana buyar dan--harus diakui--terkejut.

"Ya, Nona?" pemimpin keberlangsungan gemercik perang manjawab.

"Apa yang membuat desa ini begitu berarti bagi Sang Ratu...?" Nona Hyuuga bertanya tanpa delikan.

Pria pirang hanya tersenyum berapa mili waktu sebermula jawab.

"Kami biasa bermain di sini," jelas Sang Jenderal, "Aku, Sang Ratu, dan Yang Mulia."

Nona Hyuuga berpaling secepat keanggunan dapatkan. "Sang Ratu dan Yang Mulia...? Kau...?"

Kini tawa yang terdengar mengikuti serak pada ilalang yang teratur bermain muncul dari Sang Jenderal.

"Iya, aku, Sakura-chan, dan Teme. Kami teman bermain saat masih kecil dulu," Uzumaki dewasa memapar, "Sekarang masa itu telah lewat. Entah apa yang terjadi, waktu seakan berlalu terlalu cepat."

"Waktu...," Nona Hyuuga mengulang ucap sepatah.

"Iya. Waktu. Dan kejam, waktu juga sangat kejam. Hahaha...," jenderal itu tertawa kembali. "Entah kau peduli atau tidak, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Kurasa Sakura-chan punya maksud tertentu menyuruhku mengawalmu ke sini."

Sepasang mata pucat itu menatap sedikit raung. "Kau tahu, Yang Mulia dan Sang Cantik Abadi punya suatu panggilan yang lebih hormat terdengarnya..."

Kali ini mata sebiru langit yang menatap panah terbalik. "Kau tahu, aku mengenal Raja dan Ratu itu seperti kakak dan adikku sendiri. Tidak pernah aku menyembah mereka. Di manapun, kecuali urusan kenegaraan. Dan kau tahu? Mereka tidak keberatan."

Nona Hyuuga menatap dorong Sang Jenderal. "Aku hormati mereka, aku ini...-"

"Orang baru," potong Sang Jenderal cepat dan sedikit sayat, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Dan seperti ada peminta dan ada jalangnya, hanya aliran opini dari pendapat yang muncul di ekor.

"Saat ini, kau tidak lebih dari seorang pencuri. Seorang musuh dalam selimut. Haha...," Uzumaki dan tawa sinisnya. "Mungkin Sakura-chan bersikap baik padamu, tapi ia pasti merasa sakit saat orang-orang tidak berhati sepertimu masuk ke istana. Berlomba harap Teme melihat kalian."

Sepatah pembelaan hendak muncul dari Nona Hyuuga, "Aku tidak...-"

"Apapun pembelaan kalian, tetap tidak dapat menutupi kejahatan yang kalian tenun sendiri. Sakura-chan mencintai Teme seperti orang mabuk sake di musim dingin, kalian...," tatapan tajam itu beradu dengan yang pucat, "...hanyalah lacur."

Dan satu tamparan didaratkan pada Jenderal Uzumaki dengan lepitan air mata Nona Hyuuga.

-

-

**Demi apa lah udah sejuta taun baru update. Hahaha. R&R, please...? :D**

**Invisible me, Yvne.**


End file.
